


Life sucks alone

by AmaraCaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, These is not the main language of the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraCaos/pseuds/AmaraCaos
Summary: It has been 1 million years since Harry Potter became master of death. Apparently that means he is the only inmortal been in all dimensions he has travelled to.Bored from being alone, he decided to take a companient instead of one night lovers, but no one last more than one thousand years without turning crazy.What if he decided to turn a young Tom Riddle into his lover?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I don't Know how to write a story. Besides that, I, m from Spain so I'm not sure of my level of English. Sorry for the spelling or gramatic mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, I will try to do my best so, enjoy.

Harry James Potter was bored. He has done all the things he could and he has learned all the magic, science and history of all the interesting dimensions he has visited yet.

Since he had became the master of death he could be described as death himself. Death is a concept, not a person so it hasn't got conscience or physical form. For thousands of year since he collected the Hallows, he has been traveling throw different dimensions, for work, or just for fun.

The only thing he has to do as death is to fix some cracks that disturb some of the dimensions, which could fuse dimensions if they aren't repaired.

Harry, or Hadrian as he likes to be called nowadays, was sited on his throne, in his Castell located in Hadrian's original world. When, at the age of 17 he accidentally collected the Hallows, he instantly became the death but he didn't realiced until 5 years later when he noticed he wasn't growing up.

At that moment he was married with Ginny Weasley but he divorced her an put some distance between he and his friends. He decided to travel around the world but at the end, a war started between muggles and wizards.

He used his new, uncontrolled powers of death to try to stop the war in a pacific way, stopping the muggle bombs from sploding and breaking the spells used by the wizards before they were thrown. But he ended up making it worst. All the muggles were even more scared of wizards and wizards didn't recognized him as one of them. In the end, all his friend left him behind and only Luna and Neville and George stayed. 

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the order of Phoenix declared him as the next Dark Lord and the ministry support the accusation. He run away with his friends and he built a Castell in the top of the Himalaya, where anyone could find them.

Even there, they enjoyed time togheter but when 80 years had passed, Luna, George and Neville died from grown age. That broke something inside Hadrian which in revenge for not been able to plenti enjoy life with his friends, went down to face the ministry.

When he went down, all he could find was the rests of the building. No one were alive, the air was so toxic that even he had problems to breath and all the oceans were dry. The low pressure and the barrier he put in his Castell evided the toxic gas but the rest of the world was dead. No living creature remain.

He had created all the food an water his friends eated so he hadn't any problem but now his friends were gone, he was the only "living" creature on earth.

Tom Riddle was right, the muggles were a problem, they destroyed earth and the self whit all the nuclear weapons, but the wizards, who attacked the only one strong enough to help them, were just stupid. That day, Hadrian decided to life as he likes, no matter what the logic or the moral sais. After all, he is the Death.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian decided to take a bath after arriving from the last dimensional job. He was all covered in blood because some lunatic decided that it was a good idea to make experiments with people and put a boom into their body. The job was supposed to be easy.

Enter, fix the crack, take a muffin for the travel and go out. But then that crazy old man appeared. The dimensional crack was in the zone were these old man kidnapped his victims and with the actual apearence of Hadrian, he thought he would be an easy one. 

After all these years, Hadrian learn to domesticate his hair so it is now soft and black, and it is tied in a ponytail. He usually wears hidden high-heels to look a little bit taller and he only wears black clothes. If you see it from the outside, it will look like a handsome emo.

Hadrian, who wanted to finish the job quickly, decided to use the same method these crazy old man uses to torture his victims to kill him, so in the end he ended up with brain material splitteted into him. The actual Hadrian has not regrets from killing or torturing any villain, as he has demonstrated been a real dark Lord in some of his lifes.

The power of death can let Hadrian travel to a world with his own body by a method he likes to call interdimensional shadow teleport (in the last few years he may have turned into a chunioby) or it lends him resurrect as a person of his own like.

Some of the world's he has visited had some different tips of magic or even no magic at all, but except from those in which the science is very advanced or those in which a crack appear, he doesn't visits them.

Hadrian took of his clothes and entered in the bath. He was tired from all the extra job he had to do and he was frustrated because of the lack of recreative activities to do. Since the last live where he learned the art of making tea, he hasn't any interesting activities in which focusing.

He has learned all tope of magic, including soul magic, dark magic and necromancy. That one was his favorite. He ended up dominating the world with an undead army, but then he ordered the undead to help the human by doing trivial things like cooking or making the loundry. At the end humans ended up living comfortly in their homes while the undead make all their jobs.

Hadrian ended up thinking in his last companient. A guy called Anthony who after 5 hundred years, beg Hadrian for death. The man couldn't resist the pain of seeing everyone you love dying except for his lover, so he decided to commit suicide when Hadrian was in a job.

Hadrian stop washing his body, now red because all the pressure he put to get ride of the blood and he went out of the bath. He put on some pants and then he went to his room thinking of his next companient. 

"I need someone who wants to be inmortal and doesn't care of the people dying around him as the times goes by or my moral problem" He entered in his room and lied on the bed.

"The only people I have ever meet who wanted inmortality were the dark lords. Grindelwar was nice, but a little bit obsessive and he was in love with Dumbledore so it only remains one option." Hadrian lightly smiled

"Leets make a visit to a little Tom Riddle"


	3. Chapter 3

A 16 years old Tom Riddle was in the second floor girl's bathroom. At his side there was a corpse of a young girl and a black diary with his name on it. The ritual was prepared and he was ready to make his very first horrocrux.

He took a deep breath an started to sing until a cold wind suddenly appeared and a pale hand landed on his shoulder. He has never been so nervous, thinking that he has been caught but... 

-Hello, Tom Riddle- He had never heard that sweet voice before. He looked back an found two Avada eyes looking directly to him. The man wasn't tall and his face had an ethereal appearance, like it was not from these world. 

-I have come here to make a deal with you- Said the young man.

-Who the hell are you?- Answered Riddle

The young man started laughing whit a melodic voice and Riddle was starting to feel ankward. "If he can laught while I'm on the side of a corpse doing an extremely dark ritual, he is a psychopath or a Grindelwar's follower. Anyway I'm in danger" Thought Riddle.

Riddle took his wand and pointed it to the face of the young man. "If he is here and the professors aren't coming, that means he is strong. He hasn't been detected by the Howarts barrier and he has seen through my 'notice me not' spell. I may can not be able to beat him"

The man looked to Riddle's wand and talked- MI name is Hadrian but I think you must be asking 'what' am I. I am Death-

Riddle looked into Hadrian's Avada eyes and tried to read his mind. He wasn't able to enter.

-You can not be Death. Death is supposed to be a bunch of bones with a dirty black cape-

-Lucky for you I'm not a bunch of bones like you discribed it, or you would have wet your pants- At that moment Riddle throw a killing curse into Hadrian's face. He didn't move on an let the curse collide in his face.

After that Riddle was shocked. "Why isn't he dead?"

-Didn't I tell you? I'm death, you can not kill me-

Riddle started shaking - Are you here to collect my soul for doing the horrocrux ritual?- He said whit a white face.

-Nop. Like I said, I have come hear to make a deal whit you- Said Hadrian

Riddle, being a smart baby-dark lord, but also relieved because of his opportunity to live, asked Death - What tipe of Deal? -

Hadrian smile with a big psociophat smile-A marriage proposal-


	4. Chapter 4

Riddle was shocked "This main is insane. I'm making an obviouslu dark ritual next to the corpse of a girl and he asked me to marry him? On the other hand he claimed to be death so it is obviosly crazy"

-You know I'm only 16 right? And why the fuck would I marry you? I don't even know you-

-Like I said, I'm death, but you can call me Hadrian and I know you will marry me because I can give you your darkest desire-

-What-

-I can make you inmortal-

Riddle looked at Hadrian -What makes you think that I want to be inmortal? And why would I trust you? You come here claiming be death and propose me a marriage. It is obvious that you are out of your mind-

-I know you want to be inmortal because of the ritual that you were making right know. You were trying to make an horrocrux. It is a tricky way to try to avoid death, but it has some serious side effects-

-What side effects? -

-It makes you look ugly, which will be an absolutely crime, being as handsome as you are, and it will make you mad. It will took away all your emotions except anger, and when you die, you would never pass to the other life- Answered Hadrian with a dramatic sad face.

"That wasn't written in the book" Thought Riddle.

-Why me? You can offer this proposal to anyone. And why do you think I will trust you? The only think that I know is that you are a powerful wizard, judging by the fact you have come here whit out being detected and you are probably mad, making me a proposal when I'm next to a corpse, not to talk that I'm still a teenager- respond Riddle with a suspicious face. 

-For the first one, you have tried to kill me and here I am, still alive. That is your prove. Next one, you won't trust me but I have already prove I'm immortal, and I have offered you the option to become inmortal too. It is to good to reject without contemplation. And for the last one, I select you because you are the most crazy psychopath I have ever meet- whispered the Hadrian in Riddle's ear.

-I'm not a Psychopath--said Riddle while pushing back Hadrian -And why a marriage contract? You could just make me your servant or even your equal. Why a lover? -

Hadrian walked next to Myrtel's corpse and closed her eyes -I have already make 5 people inmortal, but after less than 1 thousand years they broke, and they beg me for death. All of them were my lovers. I want a person with I can enjoy the rest of my immortal live, but all of them were stuck in the past, thinking of his dead friends an family and how all the people they will met will die sooner or later-

Hadrian stand up and started to walk- Of course I understand, I have lost friends and relatives, but I have seen the world's darkest side and know I think humanity isn't as good as it seems to be. I don't pretend to do as if good persons doesn't exist, but they are so little compared to the corrupted ones, that I just don't think about them-

Then, Hadrian stopped and looked directly to my eyes- But then, someone like you appears. I have seen your future, Tom Riddle, and I know that if you hadn' t done the horrocruxes, you would have been great, or at lest a little bit lees mad. You have seen the deepest of the human corruption, and you don't like humanity so you wouldn't broke even if you lose anyone in your live. You are mu perfect partner-

Tom looked into Hadrian's eyes and saw all the thinks he could do if these person promise whta he told. 

-Okay then, give me a prove you are death and I will consider your kind offer--Said Tom with a cold face.

-A prove? What do you want me to do?-

Tom Riddle respond with an evil face - Resurrect Myrtel! -


End file.
